The present invention is directed generally to impact driving means and more particularly to an improved manual impact stake driving apparatus and to the combination thereof with a stake.
Certain difficulties have been associated with prior art devices for driving stakes such as for example are used to anchor watercraft or tents. Prior art stake driving tools have had the disadvantages of being heavy and unwieldy, and in many cases have required an inordinate amount of physical strength to operate, which has operated to the detriment and unsafety of women and younger mariners and campers.
Additionally, some prior art stake driving devices have been of otherwise less than safe construction, which has reduced their commercial acceptance by those skilled in the art and especially by consumer groups.
In view of these and other difficulties associated with the prior art, it is an object of the improved manual impact stake driving apparatus of the present invention materially to alleviate these difficulties.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide, in combination with a stake, an improved manual impact stake driver which provides for simplicity of construction, ease and efficiency of use, and safety of operation to the user.